


What the Village Won't Know...

by Perversions



Category: Harvest Moon, Rune Factory (Video Games)
Genre: Against the Wall - Freeform, Clothed Sex, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, Marriage Sex, Married Couple, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:13:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22173856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perversions/pseuds/Perversions
Summary: ... Won't Hurt ThemPhillip had always been proud of his wife, Raven. What wasn't there to be proud of? She was beautiful, smart, and could outwit anyone. Yes, Phillip was certainly in and he enjoyed showing her off to his fellow villagers. Sometimes, though, seeing her paraded around his friends only made him want her all to himself.
Relationships: Raven (Rune Factory)/Phillip (Harvest Moon)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	What the Village Won't Know...

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, that's right. I'm here in these fandoms. I've roleplayed in this fandom for years before stopping but I've made some good friends who wanted some smutty content of their characters. I had to do it for her. ♥

She was beautiful.

Phillip stood a distance away from her, letting her enjoy the attention she was receiving. It was rare when Raven decided to come to his town’s festivals with him. It was even rarer for someone beside him to compliment her. She never saw herself in the best light. Phillip thought it would be good for her to have a little time in the limelight. Nori made her a beautiful outfit and he thought it fit her perfectly.

At first, Raven was reluctant to wear it. She didn’t feel comfortable in dresses of any sort. Phillip worked on convincing her for hours that she looked beautiful. He wasn’t sure if Raven believed him, but she went along with it anyway.

The festival was nearing the end and he couldn’t wait for it to finally be over. All day Phillip had been thinking about getting Raven home and getting his hands on her.

She was aware of it, of course. He had no obligations to whispering it in her pointed ear when everyone else wasn’t near them. He loved seeing her cheeks turn as red as her hair.

The longer he waited for her, the more he thought of something. It was devious and out there. Raven would never go along with it. That meant Phillip would have to use some underhanded tactics, something that he knew Raven wouldn’t be able to deny. He just hoped it all went according to plan.

When the crowd dispersed away from his girlfriend, Phillip took his chance.

Hurrying over to her, he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Raven smiled and leaned her head against his shoulder. It was clear that she was tired. She was most likely ready to head back to the farm and rest for the next few hours. Phillip discretely led her through the festival grounds and behind a house. Where they were, no one would be able to see them unless they came closer or heard them.

It was perfect.

“Phil, what are we doing here?” Raven questioned, her eyebrow raising up.

He smiled at her and caged her against the wall of the house. “Oh, nothing special.” Phillip leaned forward, his lips close to her ear. “I’ve just been thinking about how I’d like to fool around with you in that dress.”

Raven shuddered. She pressed a hand to Phillip’s chest and looked over at the other villagers. They were close, but no one would see them. If they were quick, they wouldn’t need to worry.

“W-we can’t…!” Raven hissed through her teeth. “What if someone catches us?”

Phillip chuckled. “Then I suggest you stay nice and quiet.”

Raven became flustered, covering her face with her hands. She looked around everywhere, waiting for someone to magically appear. Unless someone did, she knew she wouldn’t get out of this. And she wanted to get the chance to do it.

Fooling around, out in the open where anyone could see it…

She didn’t realize how much she _liked_ that idea.

“Well?” Phillip questioned.

Raven chewed on her lip. “Alright… But make it quick— _really_ quick.”

“Anything for you—but first?”

Phillip dropped down to his knees. He lifted one of Raven’s legs over his shoulder and lifted her skirt. Somehow, he found himself a little disappointed that she was wearing underwear. That was fine, though. In a couple of seconds, she wouldn’t be wearing any at all. Phillip hooked his finger into the hem and tugged them down. It was enough to expose Raven’s pussy and he groaned at the sight.

“Look how beautiful you are down here,” Phillip muttered.

Raven whimpered. “D-don’t say things like that! We don’t have time for that.”

“Aw, but you look so cute.” He leaned forward, licking around her clit. “And you taste great, too.”

She gasped and her legs shook. Raven couldn’t believe how weak she became just from one lick. It was the idea that they were out in public, doing this when anyone could see them. Goodness, she hoped that they wouldn’t. She covered her mouth when Phillip continued to eat her out. Her hips involuntarily moved against his face, enjoying how his tongue was against her folds. If he wasn’t holding her up, Raven was sure that she would fall over.

And Phillip was enjoying himself. He could hear how Raven was trying to hold back any noise while the festival was going on. If the music and noise stopped playing, then the village would find out about their romp.

He reached down and readjusted himself. Phillip had never been this hard before. He wasn’t sure if it was because of how Raven looked in her dress or because they were doing it out in the open. Regardless, Phillip wanted her _now._

Raven gasped as Phillip pulled away, lowering her leg. She watched with hungry eyes as he pulled out his cock. This was really happening. They had gone too far to hold back now. To speed things along, she dropped her underwear to her ankles and stepped out of them.

“Are you really sure you want to do this?” Raven asked quietly. She nodded towards the other side of the house. The villagers were still partying hard. “T-they could hear us, and we’ll be spotted…”

Phillip chuckled as he pressed himself closer to Raven. He lifted her leg onto his hip, angling his cock towards her cunt. “Then you better be quiet so we don’t get caught.”

That was the only warning that she was given.

He pressed into her in one deep thrust. Raven tossed her head back, whimpering with her mouth open wide. Phillip slapped a hand over her mouth to keep her from getting any louder. Her cunt felt nice and tight around his cock. He had rarely felt anything hotter than Raven wrapped around him. Phillip was drunk off the feeling. He pressed his forehead against the house, groaning deep in his throat.

 _“Fuck,_ why do you feel so good…” Phillip asked himself.

“Is that really what you should be asking right now?” Raven questioned. “If you don’t speed it up, you’re going to let everyone know we’re here…!”

“Oh, I guess you’re right. And I wanted to tease you a bit longer.”

Phillip pulled back so that he could see his cock entering and leaving Raven. He groaned at the slickness he saw on his dick. How beautiful her juices looked on him. If he had the chance, he could eat her out for hours and be happy with that alone. But for right now, Phillip would need to be content with fucking his wife’s beautiful cunt.

He started fucking her hard, making sure he got deep into her pussy with each thrust. Raven moaned behind his hand. She tossed her head back as her husband fucked her as if they were home. Phillip was wild and ruthless with how he was fucking her. He hiked her leg higher on his hips so that he could open her more. Lowering her head, Raven nipped at his neck, leaving marks in his skin that everyone would notice and question _immediately._

But Phillip loved it when she got like this.

To him, it meant that Raven was letting loose.

She had finally warmed up to the idea of them fucking outside. Phillip wondered just how much more daring he could get her to go.

“Oh, gosh, _Phillip,”_ Raven whimpered. She dug her nails into his shoulders. “I love it when you fuck me like this.”

“Yeah?” Phillip leaned closer to whisper in her ear. “Tell me more about it, baby. What do you like most about my cock and how I fuck you?”

Raven’s eyes rolled to the back of her head. “Yes… _Yes…!”_ She moved her hand down between her legs. Toying with her clit, she pinched it between her fingers. She was close—almost _too_ close. Who knew that fucking with the villagers around would turn her on this much?

Phillip kissed along her neck and behind her ear. “I wanna hear you say it, baby—tell me what you like most.” He grabbed her hand to stop her from cumming. “And don’t you _dare_ cum until you tell me.”

“Y-you’re a brute…!” Raven shouted.

“I know I am. Now _say it.”_

She tossed her head back and moaned. Raven could feel herself close to that threshold of pleasure. All she needed was for Phillip to give her permission to do it. What he was asking was not something she believed she could do. Dirty talk wasn’t her strong suit and she was awful at it. But Phillip wouldn’t let her do anything until she finally said _something._

“I-I like how big your cock is,” Raven said quietly. “I love how it fills me up so _good…!_ You’re such a good fuck, Phillip—the best I’ve ever _had!”_ She put her free hand down between her legs to play with her clit again. “Please let me cum, _please.”_

Phillip gave her a kiss. “Go on ahead and cum, baby; you deserve it.”

And she did. After going along with Phillip’s ridiculous plan about fooling around outside, she deserved to come.

Raven’s eyes rolled to the back of her head as she finally came. Her walls tightened around Phillip’s cock and she gushed around him. Thanks to the intensity, her entire vision had gone white. She never had an orgasm that rocked her world so _hard._ Raven prolonged it by rubbing her clit in tune with Phillip’s thrusts.

Phillip squeezed his eyes shut. She was wrapped so tightly around him. If he wasn’t careful, he would blow his load too soon. But, _fuck,_ did he want to. A nice good fuck was all that they needed.

“Cum inside me.”

Phillip thought he had heard her wrong. He pulled away and stared at Raven. “Come again?”

Raven cupped his face and kissed him. “You heard me— _cum inside me.”_

He had never heard words so beautiful before.

“Is that really what you want?” Phillip asked quietly.

“From you, yes.” Raven kissed along his face. “Over and over again.”

Phillip couldn’t hold back after that. He fucked into Raven harder than before. To keep himself from moaning any louder, he bit down on her shoulder. Raven covered her own mouth with her hand to keep herself quieter. Right now, Phillip was nothing more than a wild animal. It was a side that Raven loved to see, to see her lover let loose and enjoy himself.

A deep, guttural groan left him as he came. His hips twitched as he pulsed inside her, filling her cunt with cum. Raven’s eyes rolled to the back of her head as she was filled. Her legs were twitching around his hips. If she was set down now, she wouldn’t be able to hold herself up.

Instead, she ran her fingers through Phillip’s hair as he came down from his high. He kissed along Raven’s neck and shoulders. They were content like this, resting against the side of the house. The noise of the festival was dying down. They had timed everything perfectly, which impressed Phillip. If they were any slower, they would have been caught.

“We should go before someone realizes we’re here,” Raven whispered in his ear.

“Yeah, we should.” He grinned at her. “Wouldn’t it be funny, though, if they heard us and just decided to ignore what we were doing?”

Raven blushed at the thought. Red spread across her cheeks and to the tips of her ears. She pushed Phillip away, dropping down onto her feet. Her legs shook beneath her, but Raven managed to stand tall. “Don’t joke about things like that! L-let’s go before that actually happens.”

Phillip chuckled as he straightened himself out. He grabbed her underwear and stuffed them into his pocket. Raven had reached out for them, but he denied her. There was still a bit more he wanted to do when they got home.

They didn’t seem to care that they left a mess in the grass behind the tea house.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not know if I'm too spicy for this fandom... but I do not care. I will occasionally create content for it.
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/perversionsao3) | [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/perversions)


End file.
